The Past is the Future
by Saklani
Summary: What happens when Spock and McCoy get stuck in the past?


Title: The Past Is the Future  
Author: Saklani  
Dedicated to Janet- who loves this pair so much I just had to try one for her  
Codes: S/Mc   
Series: TOS  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: What if Spock and McCoy had been stranded in Sarpeidon's Ice Age, and Zarabeth had not been there?   
Disclaimer: PARABORG owns all. I make no money, I swear!!   
Feedback: HELL YEAH! to saklani@wildmail.com or the DFF  
Posting- Sure! Go ahead, just let me know where ya put it!  
Author's Notes: This is an alternate look at the TOS episode All Our Yesterdays. I am attempting to write a TOS story for only the second time. I have never done this pairing, so I hope I get it right. Don't be too harsh! Also, this is not the original story I wrote. My computer decided to eat that one, so this is a substitue I banged out to replace it. ARGH! I hope you get some enjoyment from it anyway.  
  
  
The Past is the Future  
  
//Damn Jim and his chivalry!// Dr. Leonard McCoy thought. //Trust him to go mindlessly rushing to the rescue of a woman in distress. And trust Spock and I to chase right after him.// He shivered in the freezing winds of Sarpeidon's Ice Age.   
  
We need to find shelter, Spock said calmly beside him.  
  
Nothing like stating the obvious, McCoy grumbled.  
  
My tricorder indicates a series of caves approximately a half mile from here. Can you make it?  
  
I better be able to. What about Jim?  
  
The Captain is on his own, until we can figure out how to get back. If possible, we will attempt to communicate with him later through the portal.  
  
McCoy nodded. Lead on.  
  
Spock and McCoy struggled through the swirling snow. McCoy tucked his hands under his arms, trying to preserve a little warmth. His whole body was starting to numb. He could no longer feel his feet, although he managed to stagger onward.  
  
Finally, despite his valiant efforts, McCoy's legs buckled, and he collapsed in a heap. Spock turned around and knelt by his side.  
  
Can you get up?  
  
McCoy shook his head. I can't feel my legs, anymore. You're going to have to go on without me.  
  
That would scarcely be logical, Doctor. The caves are nearby. I will carry you.  
  
McCoy's pride balked at the suggestion, no matter how reasonable. I might be able to stumble along, if you support me.  
  
Spock carefully encircled McCoy's waist with one arm and pulled him up. McCoy tried to force his unwilling legs to work, but it was no use. He could not control them.  
  
Spock, seeing his difficulty, scooped the Doctor into his arms. McCoy felt ashamed, but said nothing. He lay quietly in Spock's arms, as the Vulcan hauled him to the mouth of a large cavern.   
  
The Vulcan carried him away from the cave's exposed mouth, into the far depths. There both men were startled the see the belongings of some inhabitant. There was a large bed made of fur blankets, a small wood table and a few scattered clothes, including two fur parkas.   
  
Spock placed McCoy on the bed and covered him with blankets. Even under the coverings, McCoy shivered with cold.   
  
You have hypothermia, Spock said quietly. We are going to need to share body warmth.  
  
McCoy nodded weakly. He shut his eyes and listened to the Vulcan undress. He tried to pull off his own clothes, but his numb limbs still refused to move.   
  
Just relax, Spock said. I am going to remove your clothing and then join you in the bed.   
  
Again, McCoy moved his head in slight affirmation and permission. He kept his eyes shut tightly as Spock efficiently stripped him.   
  
//This is not how I wanted him to undress me.// McCoy angrily pushed the thought aside.   
  
Spock slipped next to McCoy and wrapped his arms around him. Try to sleep, doctor. You need to rest. I will keep watch.  
  
McCoy felt warmth slowly seep into his limbs. He relaxed into Spock's body and allowed himself to drift into pleasant slumber.  
**********  
  
Spock paced the cavern restlessly. He checked on the still sleeping McCoy from time to time, but otherwise continued his aimless walking.   
  
He had already explored from front to back. In the far rear, he made a rather gruesome discovery- the body of the former occupant. She appeared to have tripped and smashed her head against the cave wall. Spock quietly disposed of the body, allowing the falling snow to cover her.  
  
He also found a small garden of shade-loving vegetable plants, a pool of clear water and a large smoke box containing dried meat. He picked a few slices and put them on a plate for Dr. McCoy.  
  
At this point, Spock tried to meditate, but found himself unable to concentrate. Slightly concerned, he did another round of the cave and then attempted his meditation exercises again. But he could not find his center.  
  
So, the Vulcan began alternating walking the cave and trying to meditate. But each time he sat down, his concentration seemed farther from his grasp.  
  
Now, he circled the cave without pause, waiting for McCoy to wake up. Spock hoped the doctor could distract him from his growing unease.  
  
McCoy groaned softly, and Spock quickly made for his side. The human's eyelids fluttered and opened. he murmured, seeing the Vulcan looking down at him. Where are we?  
  
We are trapped in Sarpeidon's Ice Age, doctor. Do you not remember?  
  
McCoy shut his eyes wearily. I was hoping that was a dream.  
  
How do you feel? Spock asked.  
  
Tired. And hungry. I don't suppose you have anything to eat or drink?  
  
Spock picked up the dish of meat strips and handed it to McCoy. I will get you some water.  
  
McCoy nodded and began eating. He knew Spock would not give him anything that might harm him, so McCoy ate without reservation. The meat was pleasantly flavored.  
  
Spock returned with a clay mug of water. McCoy drank the whole thing in one go.   
  
Thank you, Spock, McCoy said,. I needed that. He lay back on the bed with a sigh.  
  
You require more rest, Spock said. I shall be in the rear part of the cave should you need me.  
  
McCoy nodded and closed his eyes again. Sleep claimed him again.  
**********  
  
The hours McCoy again slumbered found Spock becoming more and more restless and agitated. There was something wrong with his control. He wanted to express his emotions. He felt like shouting and throwing things.   
  
What worried Spock most was what he wished to do to McCoy. He wanted to take him, make the doctor his own. He wanted to taste the other man's flesh and see him writhing beneath him.  
  
Spock wanted to claim him.  
  
The feelings for McCoy were nothing new, but Sock buried them deep inside himself and refused to acknowledge them. But now, something was bringing them to the surface.  
  
The Vulcan wandered to the back of the cavern again. He came to the little smokehouse and paused. Suddenly, with a hoarse little growl, he tore open the door and grabbed several strips of meat. He stuffed them in his mouth and chewed with satisfaction.  
  
//Why did I never try meat before? It is good. I want more.//   
  
Spock grabbed a handful and quickly ate all the strips. He was reaching for more when McCoy called,   
  
He turned around, his heart hammering in his chest.   
  
McCoy called again.  
  
The Vulcan walked toward the human. McCoy was sitting up in his fur bed and looking around the cave. He spotted Spock approaching him.  
  
Oh, there you are. I wanted... McCoy's words were cut, as the Vulcan swooped down on him and sealed his mouth with a bruising kiss.  
  
McCoy struggled,but Spock held him easily. He placed the fingers of his right hand on McCoy's temple.  
  
//No!// McCoy wailed at him. //Spock, what are you doing?!//  
  
//Your thoughts to my thoughts,// Spock commanded through the meld.  
  
McCoy managed to break from the kiss. Spock, please, tell me... what's the matter with you?  
  
The pain and fear in the human's words broke through to the Vulcan for a moment. I am sorry, Leonard. I cannot... I want... I will not hurt you. I wish to bond with you.  
  
Bond? With me? Spock, are you out of your Vulcan mind?   
  
Spock snarled. You will be my bondmate! Don't tell me you do not wish it. //I can hear your thoughts, Leonard McCoy,// he said through the still forming meld, //I know you think often of me.//  
  
//You never showed any interest before,// McCoy thought back. //Why now? This isn't right. You aren't yourself! You will regret this!//  
  
//Never!// Spock thought and crushed McCoy's lips again.  
  
Against his will, Leonard found himself responding. Spock was right, he had been attracted to the Vulcan from the beginning. His caustic remarks were just a defense, a smokescreen. He never imagined Spock felt the same way. And the meld pulled him in. He knew Spock meant him no harm; he could feel it.  
  
But still, this whole situation was wrong. McCoy made one last plea through the link. //Spock, think about this. If you do this, we will be bound forever. I don't mind, but you might.//  
  
//No,// Spock replied. //Even were I to revert to my logical self right now, I would never regret this. I love thee, Leonard McCoy.//  
  
And McCoy could feel his love, feel it suffuse through him like a wondrous wave of bliss. And so, he let himself go.  
**********  
  
When McCoy thought back on it later, he always marveled at how the past had changed his future. If they had not gotten stranded in Sarpeidon's past, then Spock never would have reverted to his primitive self. And they might never had bonded.  
  
McCoy smiled, thinking of the first time his husband of now some twenty years had touched him. McCoy had been so frightened at first and then, so happy. Since then, things had only gotten better. He loved and was loved in return.   
  
And always would be.  
  
  
THE END   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
